The Girl and the Madman
by The boy who cried Godzilla
Summary: (prepare thyself for a terrible summary!) There once was a madman, who lived in a box, but he was not alone, he traveled with a girl, but one day, he left her. without saying goodbye.


There once was a madman, who lived in a box. This man was not alone, he traveled with a girl. But one day, he left her, without saying goodbye...

This hurt the girl, alone in the ruins of London in the 22nd century, but she was not truly alone, there was a boy. Many years later, they had a child, but the child never reached life, it died in the womb. Many years more passed, they grew old, and the man died. To keep the nature of herself a secret to the world, she died. A broken window, muddy paw prints, and blood on the carpet that led to the woods did the trick. She knew it was her last night alive, so she spent it masquerading as a homeless lady in the streets. When she awoke, she awoke a new woman.

She stirred, and gave a grunt as she awakened. She sat up and looked around at the concrete walls of the small rubble hut around her. She began to squirm as to wriggle her way out of her street home. She groaned as she stretched from her night on the lumpy asphalt. She bent down to pick up a broken piece of glass to use as a mirror.

"Ow!" she yelled under her breathe

The word had barely escaped her mouth when she clapped a hand over her throat.

She stepped closer to the dropped piece of glass and looked into it. And what she saw was not what she had expected.

The mirror beheld a young woman of twenty or so, with long blond hair with a blue vertical stripe. She was now about two inches taller than she was before.

"It happened. I've changed. I can't stay here." She thought.

It then hit her that she had to get away from the planet all together.

"But how?" she thought. "The outposts!"

Many years prior, when she was 15 by earth reckoning, she and the Madman had left indestructible time capsules, with clothes, food, water, and TARDIS/Vortex manipulator instructions. She accessed her wrist GPS and entered the magnetic pulse frequency of the care packages.

"The nearest one is at, Coal Hill School, in one of the fence posts."

A smile crossed her face as she thought of the many happy times she'd had at her former school.

When she reached the original foundation (It was destroyed during the Dalek invasion) she only had to follow the homing device inside the box to the left post of the front gate. She had kept her TARDIS key the whole time that she had been separated from the madman, so she slipped it into the keyhole.

"Well what do you know, it still fits."

She rummaged through the container and found the manual.

Many weeks passed, and she managed to weld a vortex manipulator to the console of an old phone booth. It was almost time to leave. She was making her last rounds around town when she decided to buy a new outfit for her new body. What she chose was a dark blue fleece jacket with black piping, some matching warm leggings with black and blue horizontal stripes complimented by a deep blue denim skirt, alongside neon lime green converse and ski goggles around her neck.

On the long walk back to the TARDerp (A nickname for her makeshift TARDIS based on an internet fad of the early twenty-first century) she said goodbye to the buildings that she had seen be built, and torn down, and rebuilt, throughout the ages. She said her goodbyes as her former self, the girl who traveled in the madman's box, because she knew nothing of her new self, excepting her newfound fondness for the colour midnight blue. It was not long until she came upon TARDerp she calmly stepped inside and with a swish of her new golden hair, said:

"Eamus!" (Latin-Let's Go!)

Months passed, as she drifted in time and space, she often suspected she was losing her mind, living in a cramped space, with some smelly clothes on the floor, but that all changed one day.

She was sleepless one night and was peering out of the glass panes on the side of the booth when she saw it:

"A police box! In Space! It could only be!" she thought. "But the TARDIS is a _black _police box, that one's _blue_! But it _must_ be it, it _must_!"

She began to steer the TARDerp toward the spinning box, and she crashed into it and clutched the side of the rough wooden box, as her key floated up in the weightlessness, she shoved it in, and with a stroke of luck, it was the correct hole in the lock innards, and the TARDerp, entered the TARDIS.

The large doors shut behind her and the phone booth crashed into the console. She looked up in awe at the enormous copper console room before her. She barely had time to get up off the floor when she saw a man with dark, floppy hair, and a gigantic chin, wearing striped pajama pants and a faded green bathrobe. The man looked utterly bewildered at her being there

"Rose?! Is that you?"

She was at a loss for words, knowing that he hadn't forgotten all variations of her name, all she could say as she ran toward him, with tears in her eyes as she embraced him was:

"Oh Grandfather!"


End file.
